Dorako
is a somewhat dragonfly-like monster that was awakened by the Comet Tsuiphon. A revived version of the first, called Re-Dorako, was summoned by Geronimon. The first was killed during the scuffle of Red King II and Gigass, and the second was killed by the SSSP. Subtitle: History Ultraman Generation one Dorako was one of three monsters who was attracted to the effects of a comet that was passing through Earth's atmosphere. He is first encountered by the Science Patrol as he gives chase to them to attack until the Science Patrol trick him into fighting another one of the monsters who was awakened, a Yeti-like monster called "Gigass." Dorako and Gigass fought to a stand still with both of them evenly matched until the third monster awakened: Red King. After Dorako ambushed Red King from behind, Red King briefly sided with Gigass and attacked Dorako, tearing off his wings and beating the monster down. Eventually, Dorako succumbed to his injuries and died, leaving Red King and Gigass to fight each other instead. Trivia *Dorako's design is based off that of a dragon fly, due to the design of his wings. *Dorako's roars are a modified Ebirah roar. *Dorako design would later inspire Gigan of Godzilla fame. *In pictures such as his suit testing, concept art and the anatomy art, Dorako's left claw is rolled up like a party blow. *His first appearence in Ultraman, alongside Gigass and Red King II, was referenced by Ultraman Taro in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 17. Re-Dorako Towards the end of the series, Dorako was revived as "Re-Dorako," (His wings and hook are missing, but he has now been given hands and a crown of spikes on his head.) He, along with Telesdon and Pigmon were revived by Geronimon as a warning to humanity of Geronimon's plan for conquest. However, both Telesdon and Re-Dorako were killed by The Science Patrol before Geronimon could appear himself, while Pigmon was killed by Re-Dorako for distracting him. Trivia *Originally, Gomora and Red King were to be revived by Geronimon, but due to their suits being in overused condition, were replaced by Telesdon and Re-Dorako. Red King was replaced by Re-Dorako. Interestingly, Re-Dorako still possesses a few of Red King's personality traits. Most notably, being the monster that killed Pigmon (the honor of which Red King had done in their episode appearances.) **Re-Dorako was meant to be stronger than Telesdon during their small fight before the appearance of Geronimon. Ultraman Powered Dorako reappeared in episode 12 of the series Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero. In this series, Dorako was a bioweapon created by the Alien Baltan. It was first confronted by a Male Red King of the series, but it had little trouble with the monster, slitting his throat and killing him instantly. Ultraman Powered showed up and trying to fight the monster, but Dorako's power was too much for him to handle and defeated Ultraman Powered too and flew away. In the middle of the fight, Dorako made a low-pitch bellow that awakened the Baltans Main Weapon against Powered. Later that night, Ultraman Powered confronted Dorako again in the heart of Los Angeles and two faced off again. This time Powered was successful in destroying Dorako, but not before Dorako left a gigantic gash on Powered's chest revealing Ultraman Powered's true identity... Trivia *This Dorako greatly different in appearance from its original look. It kept its beak, but that beak had been segmented and its wings turned into more avian in design. Its hooked claws were usually kept under sleeve-like folds of skin around its hands. It also displayed the ability to throw small serrated hooks from these folds. *Unlike the other monsters in the series, this Dorako's story greatly differed from its original source rather than stayed with its story. Rather than being attracted to a nearby comet, Dorako was a bioweapon of the Baltans. *This Dorako is also the only Dorako to have battled an Ultra: Ultraman Powered. *The reason for this Dorako killing Red King maybe for taking revenge or not (likely from original Ultraman, Red King kills Dorako). *Dorako is the only monster in Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero to make Ultraman Powered retreat. *Dorako, Chandora and Zambolar are the most redesign monster in Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Dorako reappeared in episodes 2 and 10 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Dorako was owned by an Alien Hook who used him to attack Rei and the Captain of the ZAP SPACY.Dorako's bio in Ultra Galaxy NEO However, Rei summoned Eleking to protect them and after a lengthy battle, Dorako started to gain the upper hand, until Eleking received help from the Space Pendragon as it shot missiles at Dorako. Eleking starting to gain the upper hand, tearing off Dorako's wings and killing him with a power blast of electricity while Rei attacked Dorako's master. In the third quarter of the series, Dorako returns as Re-Dorako owned by an Alien Hook (possibly the same one from before.Re-Dorako's bio in Ultra Galaxy NEO) He was sent out to battle a Telesdon that belonged to an Alien Zetton. The two fought fiercely in a battle that was reminiscent to their first encounter, but shortly into the fight, both monsters were destroyed by a King Joe Black and their masters were killed by the Reionyx Hunters. Trivia *During the opening credits to the series, Dorako is seen battling both Eleking and Gomora. Although neither Gomora or Dorako meet or battle each other, Dorako does battle with Eleking in episode 2. *Telesdon and Re-Dorako's battle in their episode appearance was to pay homage to their first appearance in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Dorako reappeared in the movie, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy.Dorako as seen in the Ultra Galaxy film In this film, Dorako was partnered up with the monsters Bemstar and Salamandora as their leader, Alien Shaplay ambushed the Ultra Brothers. However, they were met by surprise from Dan's capsule monsters Windam, Miclas, and Agira. Dorako fought Agira. After Rei and Mirai (Ultraman Mebius's host) were rescued, Agira tossed Dorako up in the air and destroyed him by stabbing him with his horn. Trivia *The Dorako Suit from Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused for Dorako's appearance in the film. *In the film, Dorako possessed the ability to spit yellow fireballs from his mouth. An ability that he never used in any previous appearances. *In the original screenplay, Dorako was originally supposed to battle Windam. Data - Re-Dorako = Re-Dorako Stats *Height: 45 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Oiwayama Powers and Weapons - Powered Dorako = Powered Dorako Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 30,000 t *Origin: Alien Baltan Carrier Powers and Weapons *Launching Blades: Concealed within Dorako’s arms are sharp, curved blades. Each blade is extremely sharp, able to cut deep gashes into his victims. When needed, he can launch the blades out. Shortly afterward, the blades will return to his hands. *Sonic Screech: Dorako can emit a very loud, high frequency screech that can hurt the ears of others. *Reflective Armor: Dorako’s exoskeleton armor isn’t just strong, but it also has the ability to redirect energy attacks back to their source. }} Other media Redman Dorako reappeared in episodes 8 and 66 of the series, Redman. Trivia *In this series, he resembles Re-Dorako, due to the wings being torn off by Red King in Ultraman. *Two Dorako suits were used in the series, one from the stage shows, the other being a new stage show suit, resulting in Dorako stareing into the sky constantly. The first suit had a very lose neck and brighter white stripes. Gallery Dorako 3.jpg|Re-Dorako Dorako anatomy.png|Dorako Anatomy Dorako 5.jpg|Dorako 2nd Suit in Redman Dorako 4.jpg|Dorako vs Eleking Dorako 1.jpg|Dorako vs Eleking in a Promo Megazine Telesdon Re-Dorako.png|Re-Dorako vs Telesdon Figure Release Information 132020964_ultraman-mini-big-head-godzilla-monster-dorako-ebay.jpg|Mini Big Head Dorako BB_H1ImCEAAhfU3.jpg large.jpeg|Dorako Toy Figure Dorako spark.jpg|Dorako Spark Doll Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Belial's Army